Dr and Dr Price
by Cupcakefreak96
Summary: Stuart Price didn't expect much, when he went with his friend to a bar. It should be a normal night with his friends. But then he saw the most beautiful women ever. Accompany the couple threw their journey of love until their odd wedding in Thailand...
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Hey welcome to my Hangover-fanfiction. I've already posted it at 'Quotev' but I wanted it here too. ;D**

**So, my first language is German so please don't get mad because of the spelling mistakes ^^ I'm still learning and writing English fanfictions is my sort of learning. I want to move to Britain on day so I have to study really hard ;D If there are massiv mistakes, feel free to tell me. It would help me a lot. **

**Okay, enough of that :D Let's start.**

**NO H8 !**

**Prologue**

All the links are on my profile :D 3

"Just like the old days, right? Do you remember..." "NO!" The guys shouted at the beardy man. Even if the guys shouted at him, Alan was happy. He was back together with his 'wolfpack'. Doug, Phil and Stuart weren't that happy, but Tracy begged them to take him with them to the bar. And so they did. "Hey, look over there" Phil grinned and nodded into a direction. The others turned around and saw a group of very sexy women. "Yeah, so?" Stu asked him. "So? So you're single and there are a bunch of hot chicks. So!" Stu shook his head. Since Melissa he didn't have a relationship and actually he was not about to change it. "Nah. I'm good" "Oh come on, Stu. The Asian one looks cute" Doug said and grinned. Stu turned around again and saw one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. "No way. She's much to pretty...for me" he said quietly. "Yeah...but so pretty girls like her didn't get hit on a lot" Phil explained and Stu raised an eyebrow. "And you want me to believe that?" "Many men are afraid of that hot chicks. But if you are different...maybe she will say yes" Stu wanted to disagree, but Doug punched him. "Ouch...?" "She's going to the bartender without her friends. That's your chance. Go!" he said and nudged him off the chair. "Screw it!" Stu finally said and went to the girl. "He doesn't have a chance, right?" Doug asked while he was watching his friend. "Absolutely not" Phil said and took a swig of his beer.

Lauren Chung was standing at the bar, waiting for the bartender. She wanted to buy a round of shots. "Ohm...Hi" she heard a nervous male voice. Lauren turned around and looked at the tall man. "Hey" she smiled at him and checked him out. He looked nice. She liked the glasses...and she had no clue why. They just fit him. "I'm Stuart" he said and shook her hand. "Lauren" That was different. Lauren was used to hear this awful pick up lines. That was a really nice variety. "C-Can I buy a drink?" "That would be nice" She smiled at him. "If you can get the bartender" "No problem. PETER!" He shouted and the young guy looked at him. "One second" The bartender shouted back and finished the drink. "Impressive. Do you come here a lot?" "Ohm...No. Not that much" he said and smiled. "Hey Stu" Peter greeted and Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, two or three times" he tried to bluff it out and Lauren laughed. He was really sweet. "A beer for me and a..." Stu looked down at the girl. "A gin tonic please" She ordered. Soon they got their drinks. "And, what are you doing?" "You mean work? I'm a doctor" she said and his face lighted up. "Really? Me too" Lauren smiled. "Wow, what kind of?" "Ohm, I'm a dentist" he said. "And you?" "Dentist? That's good. Ohm, I'm a surgeon" He looked surprised. "A surgeon, that's really interesting" "It is. Ohm, I have to go back to the girls. But maybe we could continue talking another time" She smiled up to him. "PETER!" She screamed and the bartender came to her. "Yes pretty?" "Seven tequilas, a napkin and a pen please" A minute later the stuff was on a tray in front of her. She wrote her phone number on the napkin "Call me" She said and left with the tray. Stu looked after her and smiled like an idiot. He had her number! "She's cute" Peter said and grinned at him. "She is" Stu went back to his friends, which were looking at him eagerly. He didn't say anything. He just put the napkin up in the air and smiled happily.

I hope you liked the beginng :D I'll post the next chapter immediately :D

NO H8!


	2. Chapter 2 - friends and family

Hey guys, here's the new chapter. Have fun :D

**Chapter 1 - friends and family**

Lauren's view

All links are on my profile :D 3

"Okay, Miller. The scalpel" I said and she gave it to me. Then I opened the abdomen of the boy. "Unbelievable. He's sixteen years old" The nurse said and looked at the patient. "Yeah. Imagine. You're sixteen years old and you have cancer" I sighed and the nurse put the organs away, so I could find the tumour. "Dr. Chung. Your phone" One of my assistance doctors said. "Who is it?" I asked and looked at the tumour right in front of me.

"Oh Gosh" Another student of mine said. He was assisting me today. The tumour was giant. Bigger than on the X-Ray. But not inoperable. "Someone called Stuart" She said and looked at me. "Accept and come here" I said. She came here and held the phone at my ear. "Hey" I answered and kept on working. "Hi, I just wanted you to ask, if you want to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked nervously. "I would love to. Ohm I'll call you later. My hands are inside of a sixteen year old boy" "Oh, okay. Then, bye" "Bye" Then he hang up. Everyone was looking at me. "What?" I said a bit rudely. But I have to be rude to my students. The perfect way to became a good surgeon. "Was that someone special?" Tina Roberts, one of my favourite students asked. "That's none of your business Roberts. Now back to the dying boy"

"Hi, your hands are clean now?" I heard Stuarts voice threw my phone. It was lunch time and I was sitting with the other senior physicians. "For now. So, you wanna have dinner?" I asked and my colleagues were looking at me curiously. "Ohm yes. I can make a reservation if you want to" "Yes, that would be nice" I smiled. "Alright. Then I'll pick you up at 7 p.m.?" "Perfect" "Okay. Good bye" "Bye" I hang up and I was still smiling. "Ooouuhhh someone got herself a boyfriend" One of my best friends, Dr. Lillian Hunger, said in a playful tone. "Shut up" I simply said an took a bite of my sandwich. "Uh, someone did" Dr. Oliver Walters said. "Shut up!"

After shift:

"I'm home!" I shouted when I closed the door behind me. "Hey Momma Lauri" My goddaughter, Hannah, screamed back. She was sitting in the living room in front if the TV. "How was your day?" I asked the sixteen year old girl and sat next to here. "Quite normal. Oh, Katie got suspended" "What? Why?" Katie was her best friend and I know her really well, because of some more or less normal reasons. "She helped a lot of students to cheat on tests. For money" Hannah said and I rubbed my forehead. "ouh"

"Yes. And what's with you? Any interesting surgeries?" Hannah was really interested in my work. She wanted to become a doctor too. And that makes me very proud. Even if she's not really my daughter. But she' is living with me since she was six years old. "Oh yes. Dr. Walters gave someone a new face" "Wait, what?" "Yeah. The patient had an awful car crash and lost the half of his face. Today he got a new one. A donor face" "Oh wow. That had to be really exciting" It really was. I was watching. They cut down his whole face. I've never seen something like this before.

"Oh, and I have a date tonight" I told her by the way. "You have...who is it? Do I know him?" "No, you don't. I met him at the bar the other day" "Oouuhhh. Exciting" She clapped her hands. "What does he look like? Do you have a picture?" "Yeah. Facebook" I said and grabbed my Smartphone. "Here" I showed him to her. "He looks nice" "He really is" I smiled. "I don't know. He's different" I told her and she started smiling. "Aw, do I get a new daddy?" She asked in a childish voice. "You silly" I laughed and tousled her blond hair. "HEY!" she screamed and jumped.

"Okay, Tim is waiting for me" She said with a big mile. "Alright. But call me when you're home" "I will. Bye" Hannah put on her shoes and left. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Then I looked up to the clock, which was hanging on the kitchen wall. Time to get ready. I got up the stairs right into my bedroom. Hannah and I have own bathrooms in our rooms. I took a shower and after that, I was standing in front of my wardrobe. It took me half an hour to pick the right outfit. I always need ages for that. But finally I got it.

I curled my hair with my curly iron and put some make up on. In the end I was happy with the result. I was a bit nervous. My last date was ages ago. Guys don't ask me out a lot. I have no idea why. Maybe because I'm a surgeon and so I'm intelligent and many guys don't want a smart girlfriend. Or maybe my Ex-boyfriends don't like them. Whatever. Screw them. That boys are assholes. All together. But Stuart. He's not like them. He's not afraid. Suddenly my phone was ringing. I looked on it and saw Lillian's face. "Hey Lil" I said. "And? Nervous?" I heard her saying. "Oh Gosh. I shouldn't have told you" I sighed, but grinned. "But you did. And now you have to tell me" "Okay, I really am. It's my first date since..." "stone age?" "Ha-Ha. Thanks!" I heard her giggle and then the door bell. "He's here. I have to hang up" I said an grabbed my bag. "Okay. Call me later" "I will. Bye"

So that's it :D I hope you liked it. Remember: NO H8! 3


	3. Chapter 3 - Watch out !

I want to remind you that my first language is German so please be kind ^.^

NO H8!

**Chapter 2 - Watch out!**

Again I heard the doorbell.

"Coming!"

I shouted and ran down the stairs. I opened the door and looked at Stuart.

"Hey"

I smiled and hugged him. I had to stand on top of my toes.

"Hi, wow you look beautiful" he said and looked at me.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous too" I smiled and put my Heels on.

"Ready?" He asked and offers his arm.

She quickly closed the door and linked my arm with his. I looked up to the sky. It was already dark and the stars shined brightly.

"What a beautiful night" I whispered softly.

"It really is" He also looked up to the air and didn't look on his way anymore.

"Watch out!" I screamed but he already ran into the railing.

"Ow..." he groaned with pain.

"Oh my...are you alright?" I asked seriously caring but I couldn't hide a little giggle.

"Y-Yes. Sorry"

"Don't be. It's not your fault that this stupid railing is standing there!" I said a bit angry...and looked badly at it.

Yeah, I had my crazy minutes. Stuart laughed but he still looked embarrassed. He opened the door and smiled shyly.

"Oh, very gentlemanly"

"Always" HARRY POTTER QUOTE! (Sry, I love HP ^^)

I started grinning about my thoughts.

"What?" He asked.

"I just love the Harry Potter series...?" Stuart started laughing.

"Me too" He closed the door and sat down at the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked after ten minutes.

"To a restaurant"

"Uuhh now I know. Which one?"

"A good one" I breathed loudly.

"Moron" I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing" I said quickly and saw the grin at his face.

"We're here" I looked out of the window.

"Are you mad?! The Takao?"(The Takao is one of the most expensive sushi restaurants in L.A.)

"Don't you like sushi?" He said uncertainly.

"I do. But that expensive sushi?" he chuckled.

"It's a special day, so special food" he said and I smiled at him.

I jumped out of the car and grabbed his arm again.

"Good evening, my name is...Lauren!"

The waiter on the entrance looked up and smiled at me.

"Akio, great to see you" I hugged him.

"It's been so long" Akio and I went to high school together and he had a small crush on me.

Yeah I know that.

"Is-Is that your boyfriend?" he asked and looked at Stuart.

Oh my god. He wasn't jealous right? He couldn't be...

"Ohm, my date" I smiled.

Stuart seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Maybe we could talk sometimes. I'll give you my number later"

"Oh yeah, your table. You made a reservation?" He asked and looked at Stuart.

"Yes, on Price"

"Okay. Follow me please" We sat down and Akio gave us the menus.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, just an old High School friend. We haven't seen each other for more than ten years" I told him.

"I think he likes you. Like really like you"

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's quite obvious. He was really nervous and maybe a bit jealous" he looked away.

"You mean like you right now?" He looked at me with big eyes.

"Ohm...I..." "Sorry. I have the habit to make people uncomfortable. I think it's really sweet" I smiled and he smiled too.

We ordered our drinks, a bottle of red wine and then our meals.

"So I know that you're a dentist but what else? Tell me something about yourself" I took a belt of the wine and looked at my date.

"Ohm okay, I'm 38 years old. I was born here in L.A."

"And what are you doing in your free time?"

"I like to read, swim and sometimes I go out with my friends" he told me. "And what about you?"

Stuart looked curiously at me.

"You know that I'm a surgeon. More precisely a heart surgeon. I'm 30 and actually passed my exams six months ago"

"Oh, Congratulations"

"Thank you. Ohm, I was born in Thailand. I have a younger brother who wants to become a surgeon too. I love to read too, I like going out and dance"

We continued talking about us and some other stuff. It was a really nice evening. I really enjoyed spending time with him. When we got the bill, Stu grabbed it immediately.

"No Stu, I'll pay the half"

"No way. I said that I'll buy you dinner and I will"

"You didn't. You asked if I want to have dinner with you"

"Yeah. And I meant that I will pay"

"Stuart..."

"Shush, now" He paid and I smiled. "So, what do you want to do now? Going home" He asked me.

"No, not really. You wanna go to the movies?" I asked and he agreed.

~o~

**At the movies:**

Half an hour later we were sitting at the cinema with a box of popcorn and a cup of coke. We decided to watch a romantic comedy (I'm pretty sure he didn't want to see the film but he didn't want to discus). I think it's sweet when guys do that. We were sitting on a little bench and I sat close to him, but not too close. The lights went off and the film started. The popcorn box was on my lap, so Stuart had to lean closer to me to reach the box. And I liked it. At the middle of the movie Stuart put his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him. It was a really good feeling. HE felt really good.

"Do you liked the movie?" Stuart asked as we left.

"Very. You don't right?" I chuckled.

"It was...okay. Could have been much worse"

Suddenly I heard a jarring tone. "Oh" I opened my bag and looked for my pager.

"Did you get paged?" he asked me curiously.

"Yeah..." I said in a low voice.

I finally found it and looked at it. God. I hate assistance doctors. It's better something really, really bad.

"I have to go to the hospital. I think my assistance doctors are killing my patients" I mumbled and looked up to Stuart. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. Come on. I'll give you a lift" he said and took me to his car. His hand was on my back.

~o~

**At the hospital:**

"Thank you. That was really sweet. I really enjoyed our date" I smiled at Stuart.

"Me too. Maybe we could meet again...?" he asked nervously. Cute.

"I would love to. But I have to go now. Call me" I gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran into the hospital...


	4. Chapter 4 - You're an Asian, like me

**Hey, I got my first review wooohooo :D Thanks ^.^ Okay, so let's start **

**Chapter 3 - You're an Asian, like me.**

"Okay guys, let's rock this"

I said and took the scalpel. I always say that before a surgery. It gave me a good feeling and calms me. I had to do a heart transplantation. Not really hard to do. I've done it like a million times but it still freaks me out. Especially if there is a husband with a little baby waiting outside, waiting for good news. That's the hardest thing about my job. Telling the families that their sons, mothers, husbands are dead.

"She's bleeding. Dr. Trenton, aspirate. Aspirate like hell"

I hissed at that guy in front of me.

"I do. There is just so much blood"

And three minutes later it was over.

"Time of death: 3:41"

I said while I was looking at the clock and left the OR. I put the gloves into the trash and put the mask away. I took a deep breath and watched the nurse, who was putting the white cloth above her face.

"Such a young girl"

I heard Trenton saying.

"Yeah. Twenty-three years. She's my patient for eight years now. She was my first patient when I was a assistant doctor. I was at her wedding. Visited her after the birth of her baby"

I told him and sighed.

"And now I have to tell her husband that she died right under my hands"

Actually I didn't get emotionally about patients. But I know her for so long. It's really hard. I left the room and went straight to the anteroom.

"Michael..." the black haired guy stood up an looked anxiously at me.

"And? Is everything alright?"

His voice was shaking.

"I'm so sorry, Michael"

I said and was about to cry by myself.

"Oh...no..."

His eyes filled with tears and he fell back into his chair.

"Oh my god" he sobbed and buried his face into his hands.

I sat down right next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, I need good news Dr. Miller. Please tell me that all of my patients are alive and stable?"

I asked the assistant doctor, who had emergency service on my floor.

"Yes they are. You can go home and ... relax"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Good night and don't you dare to kill one of my patients"

I told her, and she shook her head.

"I won't. Good night"

I went to the changing room and put my normal clothes on. I can't wait to take a shower.

When I arrived at home, I got a call from my brother Teddy.

"Hey Teds" I answered "Whats up?"

"Hi Lauri. I'm fine and you?"

"Me too. How's college?"

"Really good. I'm the head of class"

he told me and I smiled. Yes my baby brother is a little genius.

"Of course you are. You're an Asian, like me"

I heard his laugh.

"Right. Ohm, dad called me today...again"

"Oh Jeez"

I sighed.

"What did he want? Spy on me again?"

I asked him. Dad wants me to get married so badly.

"Well, yeah. Please just answer. Are you dating someone?"

I started grinning.

"Well I think you could say that"

Silence.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

There it was...

"We just had dinner once. So chill please"

"Who is it?"

I rolled my eyes. Even if he is nearly half my age, he plays the protective brother.

"His name is Stuart Price, he is thirty-eight years old and a dentist"

"A dentist?" Teddy started laughing. "You know how daddy would mock him"

I chuckled. "I know. But he is a really sweet guy"

"Okay, good. I hope he is finally the one for you"

"What? Finally?"

"Oh please. Look at your three million ex-boyfriends"

he joked.

"Shut up, Teddy"

I hissed and he laughed.

"Okay, I'll hang up and tell dad that you're dating a dentist"

"Don't you dare!"

I threatened him.

"Bye sis" and he was gone.

With a loudly moan I lay down at the couch. My dad can be really difficult. He wants a good working man for me, but a dentist is not good enough. He is weird. This day sucks, I thought.

Right at this moment, the door opened and Hannah stormed into the house. She was sobbing and crying. Really hard. And the sucking day was going on. I got up and went up the stairs. Hannah had slammed the door behind her and I heard her crying though it. I knocked softly.

"Hannah, can I come in?"

Sobbing. I silently opened the door and walked in. Hannah was lying on her bed, the head buried into her pillows. Her body was shaking I sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Hey honey. What happened?"

She turned around and looked at me with her red puppy eyes.

"Guys are assholes. That happened!"

she hissed and whipped of her tears. Of course. What else could it be?

"I know. I know they are"

I whispered and hugged her tightly.

"What did he do, huh?"

"He cheated on me. With Sarah! Can you believe that?!"

Hannah said pissed. Sara is or was one of her best friends.

"Sarah? Really? I never thought she would be like this"

I said thinking about her

"Me too. And do you want to know why he did it? Because I wasn't ready to do IT" she said angrily.

Nearly hateful.

"He...you...What?!"

OH-MY-GOD! I'm gonna kill this guy!

"Such an arse" I cursed.

"Yeah. I thought that he is a nice, good guy. He was always so friendly and understanding"

Nice people are always the most dangerous.

"What do you think about this? I'm going to the supermarket, buying ice cream, cookies and going to get our favourite movies. How does that sound?" I asked my goddaughter.

"Sounds great" She snuffled.

"Okay. I'll be right back and in the meantime you are ordering a giant pizza, alright?"

I chucked her shoulder.

"Yeah. Sounds great"

I got up, took my car keys and drove right to the supermarket.


End file.
